Five Pinpointed Moments
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Five drabbles highlighting moments that Remus can remember in his relationship with Sirius. Remus/Sirius
1. The First Date

**Written for 'The Becoming a Wizard Challenge' for the event 'The First Breath into the Wizarding World'.**

* * *

**The First Date**

On Sirius and Remus's first date, they went to Hogsmeade.

Remus can remember it was snowing. The street was just a blanket of white fluff. It was beautiful.

He can remember the feeling of the cold snow along with the feeling of Sirius's warm touch.

Magical.

He can remember the bare trees at the side of the village and kissing Sirius underneath one of them.

Being pressed against the icy tree trunk with lips against his.

He can remember the wind blowing his hair.

He can remember Sirius's breaths on his neck.

How could he ever forget?

The mixture of warm and cold was such a sensation that Remus associated now with falling in love.

Remus fell in love with Sirius on that day.

**###**


	2. The First Time

**The First Time**

The first time they had made love was something that would stay with Remus forever.

He can remember stepping into the Room of Requirement with his fingers intertwined with Sirius's.

He remembers the scented candles. They smelt so sweet and relaxing, and he suspects that there was something in those candles that made a person feel more comfortable because he remembers being extremely nervous.

He remembers the soft carpet, when he takes his shoes and socks off – the feel of his feet sinking into it.

Remus can remember the dim lighting, how it brings out the best features of Sirius's face. His eyes look amazing under the light.

He remembers the bed.

Sitting in the centre of the room, so big, so comfy.

He can remember everything about this moment.

The greatest moment of his life.

**###**


	3. Emptiness

**Emptiness**

Remus can remember the day his world fell apart.

He remembers taking the Daily Prophet from his owl and sitting down on the sofa, in the flat that he and Sirius lived in.

He can remember the clock ticking.

_Tick, tick, tick._

More like _rip, tear, break._

He remembers his heart breaking. He remembers staring at the door, knowing that James and Lily would never knock on it again, knowing that Peter would never knock, knowing that the key wouldn't turn and Sirius would never step through the door again.

Remus can remember walking into his bedroom and opening the wardrobe and breaking down. He can remember all of Sirius's clothes hanging next to his own and he can remember turning to look at the bed.

What he remembers most of all is the emptiness.

In a flat with a bed for two, with two plates, two cups, two sets of cutlery, two toothbrushes, two hearts.

He remembers sleeping alone in his bed for two, eating with one plate, drinking with one cup, using one set of cutlery and brushing his teeth with one toothbrush.

Remus remembers the feeling of two hearts as one breaking into two separate hearts.

And then his heart shatters.

**###**


	4. A Step Back

**A Step Back**

The Shrieking Shack was cold, he remembers. It was cold and eerie, and it felt strange being there.

He remembers the smell of blood. _His_ blood.

He remembers the creaky floorboards with every step he took.

Remus can remember the _whooshing_ noises as wind blew the cracks in the walls. He remembers the darkness.

He remembers stepping into the room and seeing Sirius.

He remembers his heart rate picking up.

_Thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump-thump._

He remembers the warmth returning in his heart and replacing the cold he's felt for so many years.

He remembers falling back in love.

**###**


	5. The Veil

**The Veil**

He remembers standing there frozen on the spot.

_Sirius is gone_.

Remus can remember how hot it was, so many people, so much action.

_Sirius is gone._

He can remember the size of the room and how small he felt inside it.

_Sirius is gone_.

He remembers the moment he saw the veil, and thinking that it may be dangerous.

_Sirius is _dead.

He remembers watching the man he loves fall through the death veil. He remembers the helplessness.

He remembers wanting to run in after him, but knowing it would be selfish.

_Sirius is never coming back._

Remus can remember running after Harry and stopping him from doing what Remus so desperately wanted to do.

He remembers being strong for Harry.

_But Sirius no longer exists._

Remus remembers Sirius dying.

_Sirius is dead_, Remus thinks. _And I might as well be dead too._

Because life without Sirius is a life not worth living.

_Remus is gone._

**~The End~**

* * *

**Total word count: 736**


End file.
